


Der Weihnachtsreport

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Adventskalender 2017, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Es ist ein strahlender Wintertag, an dem der junge Harry Potter und sein zweifelhafter Liebhaber Draco Malfoy mich in ihrer altehrwürdigen Stadtvilla im Herzen von London willkommen heißen. Für alle unter Ihnen, die es bisher noch nicht wussten: Der Junge Der Lebt gab vor elf Monaten bekannt, mit dem jungen Malfoy-Erben, ehemaliger Todesser und Sohn des verurteilten Lucius Malfoy, liiert zu sein. Heute habe ich, Rita Kimmkorn, die einmalige Gelegenheit, das umstrittene Paar in der Privatsphäre ihres Hauses zu besuchen und mit ihnen über Ruhm und Verlust, Karriere und Lebensplanung, alte Feindschaften und neue Anziehungen zu sprechen. Lesen Sie heute und nur hier, was hinter den dicken Mauern des Potter-Malfoy-Haushaltes vor sich geht und wer im Schlafzimmer als erstes die Hosen runterlassen muss!





	Der Weihnachtsreport

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meinem kleinen Adventskalender! An allen geraden Tagen wird es hier ein neues Kapitel geben, d.h. das letzte wird am 24.12. online kommen. Ich wünsche euch allen ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und eine wundervolle Vorweihnachtszeit :)  
> Die Figuren und die wundervolle Harry-Potter-Welt gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur für diese Zwecke geliehen, um euch damit (hoffentlich) eine kleine Freude zu machen.

_Es ist ein strahlender Wintertag, an dem der junge Harry Potter und sein zweifelhafter Liebhaber Draco Malfoy mich in ihrer altehrwürdigen Stadtvilla im Herzen von London willkommen heißen. Für alle unter Ihnen, die es bisher noch nicht wussten: Der Junge Der Lebt gab vor elf Monaten bekannt, mit dem jungen Malfoy-Erben, ehemaliger Todesser und Sohn des verurteilten Lucius Malfoy, liiert zu sein. Obwohl an diesem Tag tausende von Frauenherzen in millionen Stücke zersprangen, ließ der Held sich nicht nicht davon überzeugen, seine fragwürdige Wahl zu überdenken._  
  
_Stattdessen zog er sich zunehmend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück und bestand auf eine strikte Einhaltung seiner Privatsphäre. Alle Interview- und Fotoanfragen prallten an den Schutzzaubern des selbst ernannten Einsiedlers ab. Bis heute. Heute habe ich, Rita Kimmkorn, die einmalige Gelegenheit, das umstrittene Paar in der Privatsphäre ihres Hauses zu besuchen und mit ihnen über Ruhm und Verlust, Karriere und Lebensplanung, alte Feindschaften und neue Anziehungen zu sprechen. Lesen Sie heute und nur hier, was hinter den dicken Mauern des Potter-Malfoy-Haushaltes vor sich geht und wer im Schlafzimmer als erstes die Hosen runterlassen muss!_  
  
„Ich glaube, das war ein Fehler, Harry. Ein riesengroßer Fehler. Können wir nicht einfach so tun, als wären wir nicht da?“ Draco verfolgte jede von Harrys Bewegungen und riss die Augen dabei so weit auf, dass Harry fürchtete, sie müssten ihm jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen.  
  
„Und was hätten wir davon?“, seufzte er und hielt zwei Hosen in die Höhe, damit Draco ein von ihnen auswählen konnte. „Rita Kimmkorn würde uns weiterhin mit ihren Anfragen bombardieren. Und deine Mutter. Und Hermine. Und Ron. Und-“  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich hab’s verstanden!“ Abwehrend hob Draco die Hände, ehe er die Nase kräuselte und Harrys Pullover mit einem geringschätzigem Blick betrachtete.  
„Was denn?“ Entnervt verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. „Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?“  
„Willst du wirklich das da“, Draco deutete an dem Pullover auf und ab, „anziehen? Du weißt, dass du und ich, zusammen und für die ganze Zaubererwelt sichtbar, fotografiert werden?“  
„Ich bin nicht blöd“, knurrte Harry und versuchte, den verletzten Ton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Was war falsch mit dem Pullover?  
„Nein“, stimmte Draco ihm zu, „aber ganz offensichtlich ohne jeden Geschmack.“  
„Merlin steh mir bei.“ Mit den Augen rollend riss Harry die Türen ihres Kleiderschranks auf und drehte sich wieder zu Draco herum. „Bitte sehr. Dann such du doch etwas Besseres raus.“  
  
„Mit Vergnügen.“ Ein triumphierendes Grinsen umspielte Dracos Mundwinkel, als er vom Bett aufstand und mit viel zu eleganten Bewegungen den Raum durchquerte. Zielsicher griff er in den Schrank und zog ein schlichtes graues Hemd für Harry hervor. „Da.“ Er drückte Harry den Bügel in die Hand. „Das da.“  
„Das da?“, wiederholte Harry zweifelnd und sah zwischen Draco und dem Hemd hin und her. „Das hast du mir ausgesucht“, stellte er dann fest und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Natürlich. Deswegen sollst du es ja anziehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich nämlich, was dir steht.“  
  
Einen Augenblick dachte Harry darüber nach, Draco zu widersprechen. Dann aber nickte er nur geschlagen und tauschte den bequemen und vertrauten Pullover gegen die förmliche Steifheit des Hemdes. Draco mochte neben all seinen positiven und fabelhaften Eigenschaften auch viele Fehler haben, aber ein fehlendes Gespür für Mode war sicher keiner davon.  
  
„Schon viel besser“, nickte Draco zufrieden und strich mit einem Finger über die Knopfleiste, ehe er die Arme um Harrys Mitte legte und ihn bestimmend an sich zog. „Du siehst heiß aus“, flüsterte er dann und leckte betont langsam an Harrys Ohr entlang, was diesem augenblicklich ein klägliches Seufzen entlockte.  
  
„Draco, nicht.“ Harry legte die Hände auf Dracos Brust und versuchte halbherzig, ihn von sich zu schieben. „Bitte.“  
„Wieso nicht?“ Draco streifte mit den Lippen von Harrys Ohr zu seinem Hals, um dort ganz leicht an der weichen Haut zu saugen, und von dort aus über seinen Kiefer bis zu seinem Mund. „Ich weiß doch, dass du es willst.“  
„Natürlich will ich“, erwiderte Harry rau und ließ die Hände Dracos Oberkörper hinab gleiten, ehe er die Finger in seine Gürtelschlaufen hakte. „Aber wir haben keine Zeit. Rita-“  
„Kimmkorn kann warten. Wenn sie diese Reportage will, kann sie auch etwas dafür tun.“  
„Draco-“  
„Sscht.“  
  
_Elf Monate haben wir alle auf diesen Moment gewartet. Elf lange Monate und endlich öffnet mir Der Junge Der Lebt seine Tür. Nie bekannt für seinen Modegeschmack überrascht er an diesem Tag in schlichter, aber gut sitzender Muggel-Kleidung – sicherlich ein Ergebnis seiner Beziehung zum ehemaligen Todesser Draco Malfoy, der den Ruf einer zwar dunklen Vergangenheit aber eines tadellosen Gespürs für Mode genießt. Doch selbst sein Einfluss kann Potters Abneigung gegen eine Körperhygiene, die für jeden anderen von uns selbstverständlich ist, nicht verdecken._  
  
_Seine Haare stehen ungekämmt in alle Richtungen ab, auf seinen Wangen zeigt sich der dunkle Schatten, wie ihn nur viele Tage ohne Rasieren hinterlassen, und sein Hemd ist sowohl schief geknöpft und hängt darüber hinaus auch noch halb aus der Hose! Doch auch der sonst immer tadellos gepflegte Draco Malfoy wirkt  an diesem Tag aufgewühlt und spannungsgeladen, als er mich an Potter Seite begrüßt. Die geschwungenen Augenbrauen über seinen sturmgrauen Augen sind zusammengezogen und sein Lächeln ist beinahe ebenso falsch wie Celestina Warbecks Brüste._  
  
_Zieht etwa ein Sturm über das Paradies? Doch sowohl Potter als auch Malfoy scheinen sichtlich bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen führen sie mich durch einen langen und dunklen Flur in ihr Wohnzimmer, welches von einem dunkelroten Samtsofa dominiert wird – noch immer anhaltende Gryffindor-Loyalität und ein Zeichen der mangelnden Weiterentwicklung unseres Nationalhelden oder eine besorgniserregende Affinität zu prekären Sexpraktiken?_  
  
„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“  
„Oh, das wäre ganz wunderbar!“  
Draco nickte mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck und verließ den Raum augenblicklich wieder.  
  
Seufzend sah Harry ihm nach und biss sich auf die Lippe. Vor nicht einmal fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie noch oben im Bett gelegen, zwischen zerwühlten Decken und Laken, zwischen ihnen nichts als die Hitze ihrer Körper. Könnte er nur dorthin zurückkehren. Stattdessen saß er hier mit Rita Kimmkorn fest, in dem untrüglichen Wissen, dass sie ihm jedes Wort im Mund umdrehen und genau das drucken würde, was sich am besten verkaufte. Er musste sich immer wieder vor Augen halten, weswegen sie das hier taten. Sie taten es für ihre Familie und Freunde. Für all diejenigen, vor denen Kimmkorn nicht Halt machte, um an Informationen über Draco und Harry zu kommen. Sie hatte sie auf der Arbeit abgefangen, ihnen in der Winkelgasse aufgelauert und sie sogar in ihrem eigenen Zuhause belästigt.  
  
So sehr sie es sich auch wünschten, sie konnten sich nicht länger in ihrer selbst erschaffene Blase vor der Wirklichkeit verstecken. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde es ja auch niemanden interessieren.  
  
Der Krieg war seit gut zehn Jahren vorbei und obwohl Harry zu den Auroren gegangen war, so wie alle es von ihm erwartet hatten, hatte er durch keine neuen Heldentaten mehr auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Draco hingegen hatte eine Stelle im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für die Erforschung und Entwicklung von Zaubertränken bekommen und hatte sich, so weit wie es nur ging, von der Öffentlichkeit ferngehalten. Wer also sollte sich noch für sie interessieren?  
  
„Ah, da bist du ja wieder“, holte Rita ihn zurück in die Gegenwart, „vielen Dank, junger Mann.“ Sie nahm ihre Teetasse von Draco entgegen und roch mit gerümpfter Nase daran. „Nun gut.“ Sie stellte die Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch. „Wollen wir beginnen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck ließ Draco sich neben Harry auf dem Sofa nieder und schlug die langen Beine übereinander. „Wir möchten ja schließlich alle, dass Sie ihre Zeit hier möglichst sinnvoll nutzen.“  
Und dass Sie möglichst schnell wieder verschwinden, fügte Harry Dracos unausgesprochene Gedanken stumm hinzu.  
  
„Natürlich, natürlich.“ Rita nickte so eifrig, dass ihre abenteuerlich aufgetürmten Locken nur so wippten. Dabei schnippte sie mit den Fingern, woraufhin ein Notizbuch und eine Feder aus ihrer giftgrünen Handtasche geflogen waren. „Also“, sie leckte über die Spitze ihrer Feder, „fangen wir mit etwas Einfachem an: Vor elf Monaten habt ihr eure Beziehung öffentlich gemacht. Doch wie lange seid ihr schon ein Paar? Wie lange habt ihr uns allen eure Beziehung vorenthalten?“  
  
„Acht Monate“, sagte Harry, während Draco gleichzeitig antwortete: „Sieben Monate.“  
„Hm. So, so“, machte Rita und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, während ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder eifrig über das Papier kratzte. „Das ist ja interessant.“  
  
„Sieben Monate?“, fragte Harry lautlos und sah Draco entrüstet an. Dieser erwiderte Harrys Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und rollte schließlich mit den Augen, ehe er ihm zustimmte: „Harry hat Recht. Es waren acht Monate.“  
  
Harry grinste triumphierend und strich kurz über Dracos Oberschenkel, ehe er wieder zu Rita sah. Natürlich wusste er, wie ihre unterschiedlichen Antworten zustande kamen. Gerade der Beginn ihrer Beziehung war mehr als chaotisch gewesen und hatte aus spontanen und überstürzten Aufeinandertreffen in verlassenen Büros, abgelegenen Abstellräumen oder Dracos kleiner Wohnung bestanden. Dabei hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, hatten sich ihre gegenseitige Anziehung nicht eingestehen und ihre leidenschaftlichen Treffen so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen wollen. So lange, bis Schweigen und Vergessen nicht mehr funktioniert hatten.  
  
„Nun gut. Eine andere Frage: Wo fand euer erstes Date statt?“  
„In einer Muggel-Bar in London.“  
„Im St. Mungo’s.“  
„Du glaubst, das war unser erstes Date?“ Fassungslos schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!“  
Ungerührt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Das war das erste Mal, dass wir uns richtig unterhalten haben.“  
„Du meinst wohl viel eher, du hast geredet und ich hab zugehört“, schoss Harry zurück. „Denn falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst: Mein Kiefer war gebrochen und ich hätte nicht einmal dann etwas sagen können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte.“  
„Ich hab dir Tee und Schokolade vorbeigebracht.“  
  
Harry wollte die Augen verdrehen, doch bei der Erinnerung an Dracos plötzlichen Krankenbesuch stahl sich gegen seinen Willen ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Bei einer Razzia in der Nokturngasse war damals alles schiefgelaufen, was nur hatte schieflaufen können und Harry war mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, zahlreichen Prellungen und mehr Knochenbrüchen als er hatte zählen können im Krankenhaus gelandet. Um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen und ihn daran zu hindern, seinen eigenen Heilungsprozess zu sabotieren, hatten die Heiler Harry mit einer modifizierten Ganzkörperklammer belegt, die ihm zwar kleine Bewegungen, aber nicht ein einziges Wort erlaubt hatte. So hatte er stumm und unbeweglich da gelegen und voller Frust an die Decke gestarrt, als Draco mit einem Mal in sein Zimmer erschienen war.  
  
Er hatte beinahe die ganze Schokolade alleine gegessen, während er an Harrys Bett gesessen, seine Hand gehalten und ihm gestanden hatte, dass ihm das, was sie hatten, nicht mehr ausreichte.  
  
„Du hast Recht“, gab Harry schließlich zu und nahm Dracos Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Ich muss mich korrigieren“, wandte er sich dann wieder an Rita, „unser erstes Date war im St. Mungo’s.“  
  
_Ich möchte den beiden Zeit geben, sich in diese neue und aufregende Situation einzufinden, doch schon bei den ersten Fragen zeigt sich: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sind sich ganz und gar nicht einig! Jede einzelne meiner Fragen beantworten sie unterschiedlich. Sind sie nun seit achtzehn oder neunzehn Monaten zusammen? Fand ihr erstes Date in einem Krankenhaus oder mitten in Muggel-London statt? Um jede Antwort wird gestritten und diskutiert._  
  
_Da drängt sich mir unweigerlich eine besorgniserregende Frage auf: Ist einer von ihnen Opfer eines gedächtnisverändernden Zaubers geworden? Hat der ehemalige Todesser sein Wissen in den Dunklen Künste ausgenutzt, um den Jungen Der Lebt in ein dichtes Netz aus Lügen und falschen Erinnerungen zu weben? Oder schlummert in dem kleinen Held mit den großen grünen Augen, die denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich sind, eine dunkle Seite, die er bisher vor uns allen verborgen gehalten hat?_  
  
_Die Fakten, die dafür sprechen, sind nicht zu übersehen: Mit gerade einmal elf Jahren tötete er seinen damaligen Lehrer Quirinus Quirrell. Mit dreizehn Jahren half er dem damals des Mordes beschuldigten Sirius Black zur Flucht und vier Jahre später wurde er durch einen weiteren Mord zum Held der Zauberergemeinschaft. Aber ich frage Sie: Waren wir alle blind? Haben wir die Warnzeichen übersehen? Ist der Junge, den wir immer für die strahlende Rettung gehalten haben, selbst ein dunkler Zauberer und Draco Malfoy sein erstes Opfer?_  
  
„Schön, schön. Das war ja alles schon sehr aufschlussreich.“ Rita schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte ihre Finger über dem Knie ineinander. „Aber nun, da Weihnachten vor der Tür steht, wird es Zeit für ein wenig Romantik und ein paar private Details, denkt ihr nicht auch?“  
  
„Das ganze Interview war bisher eine einzige Ansammlung von privaten Details“, murrte Draco so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.  
„Ich weiß“, gab Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann. Bald gibt es doch keine Fragen mehr, die sie noch nicht gestellt hat, oder?“  
Dracos einzige Antwort bestand aus einem Schnauben und einem seitlichen Tritt gegen Harrys Unterschenkel.  
  
„Jungs, Jungs, kein Grund zum Streiten. Wir plaudern doch gerade alle so nett!“  
„Ja, sicher“, presste Harry mühsam hervor. „Was möchten Sie wissen?“  
„Nun-“ Nachdenklich tippte Rita mit ihren knallrot lackierten Fingernägeln auf ihrem Knie herum. „Zunächst einmal: Wie werdet ihr Weihnachten verbringen? Im Kreise der Familie? In trauter Zweisamkeit? Womöglich bei einem romantischen Trip in die Ferne?“  
  
„Ich-“  
„Wir-“  
Wieder begannen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig, brachen dann ab und sahen sich entnervt an.  
„Ernsthaft, kannst du mich nicht ein einziges Mal antworten lassen?“, stöhnte Draco und entblößte für einen einzigen kurzen Moment seine Zähne. Gerade so lange, dass Harry es sehen und die Erregung spüren konnte, die dieser Anblick durch seinen Körper sandte.  
„Bitte sehr.“ Ergeben hob Harry die Hände und sah Draco mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich hindere dich nicht. Antworte, wenn du so gerne möchtest.“  
„Mit Vergnügen, Potter.“  
  
Harry schnaubte und lauschte mit halbem Ohr, wie Draco einen groben Überblick über ihre Weihnachtspläne gab. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick keine Sekunde lang von Draco. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie das kalte Winterlicht Dracos weißblondes Haar zum Leuchten brachte. Wie er die ganze Zeit über aufrecht da saß, seine weißen Hände mit den langen Fingern elegant auf seinem Knie übereinander legte und immer wieder mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Harry hinüber sah.  
  
Es war egal, was Rita nach diesem Interview schreiben und was die Leser des Tagespropheten denken würden, Harry kannte die Wahrheit. Er wusste, was Draco ihm bedeutete und was sie zusammen hatten – das konnte ihnen niemand nehmen. Auch nicht Rita Kimmkorn.  
  
„Wie wunderbar!“ Offensichtlich zufrieden klatschte Rita in die Hände. „Dann machen wir jetzt noch ein paar schöne Bilder von euch beiden und dann habe ich alles, was ich brauche.“  
„Wir?“, wiederholte Harry verständnislos.  
„Ach“, winkte Rita abwertend ab, „mein Fotograf wartet draußen vor der Tür.“  
„Sie haben Ihn die ganze Zeit draußen in der Kälte stehen lassen?“, rief Harry entsetzt. „Es schneit! Wie konnten Sie-“  
„Er ist ein Zauberer“, unterbrach Rita ihn und musterte ihn herablassend, „ich bin mir sicher, er kann sich warm halten.“  
„Aber-“  
„Harry, sie hat Recht“, unterbrach Draco ihn leise und umfasste seine Hand. „Wir sollten ihn hereinbitten“, erklärte er dann und erhob sich.  
  
Geh nicht!, wollte Harry rufen. Lass mich nicht allein! Doch er blieb stumm und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, während er auf Dracos Rückkehr wartete. Zu seiner Erleichterung war er schnell wieder zurück.  
  
„So, husch, husch, ab ans Fenster mit euch!“, befahl Rita, ehe Draco sich wieder auf das Sofa setzen konnte. „Ihr habt doch sicher nichts gegen ein wenig weihnachtliche Dekoration, oder?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das große Wohnzimmerfenster. Augenblicklich begann eine Tannengirlande darum herum zu wachsen, Schneeflocken fielen auf die Fensterbank und bildeten kleine Schneewehen und auf dem Glas begannen winzige Sterne zu blinken.  
  
„Ugh“, machte Draco, während Rita ihn und Harry grob hin und her schob, „das ist ja überhaupt nicht kitschig.“  
„Tss!“, machte Rita und schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge. „Ihre Meinung interessiert absolut niemanden, Mister Malfoy. Und nun, schaut euch tief in die Augen. Flirtet miteinander. Tut so, als ob ihr unsterblich ineinander verliebt wärt! Na los, das ist es, was die Zuschauer sehen wollen!“  
„Natürlich“, murmelte Harry, während er seine Arme um Draco schlang und das Kinn auf seine Schulter legte, „alles für die Leser.“  
  
Draco lachte leise auf, während er seine Hände auf Harrys legte und für einen winzigen Augenblick vergaß Harry, dass Rita und ihr namenloser Fotograf mit im Raum waren. In diesem Moment zählte nur Draco und dieses unendlich warme Gefühl des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen. Sie waren so weit gekommen und hatten so viel überwunden und sobald Rita das Haus verlassen hatte, würde Harry Draco ganz genau zeigen, wie viel er ihm wert war. Jeder einzelner Zentimeter von ihm.  
  
__Auch im weiteren Verlauf meines Gesprächs mit dem Helden und dem Todesser kommt keine Romantik auf. Während der junge Malfoy-Erbe von den gemeinsamen Weihnachtsplänen berichtet, sieht Harry Potter mit großen traurigen Augen, in denen sich der Geist seiner Vergangenheit spiegelt, in die Ferne.  
  
Wird Narzissa Malfoy, bei welcher das junge Paar zum Weihnachtsfrühstück geladen ist, dem einsamen Helden eine Ersatzmutter sein und ihm all die Wärme bieten können, die er sein ganzes Leben über hat entbehren müssen? Kann Draco Malfoy ihm die Stütze sein, die seine kaputte Seele braucht, um endlich zu heilen oder wird sie weiterhin in Scherben liegen, während Harry Potters verzweifelte Schreie noch immer ungehört verhallen?  
  
Wird der geplante Weihnachtsurlaub auf dem Festland in ihnen die Liebe erwecken, die sie versuchen, mir vorzuspielen und die sie beide so dringend benötigen oder wird Der Junge Der Lebt immer weiter in der Dunkelheit versinken? Wir werden es erst dann erfahren, wenn es zu spät ist, denn der grünäugige Held ist zu stolz, um um Hilfe zu bitten. Stattdessen besteht er stoisch auf die Liebe, die ihn und Draco Malfoy verbindet. Doch ich frage mich: Gibt es diese Liebe tatsächlich?  
  
„Ja, natürlich“, nickt Potter auf diese Frage hin nahezu übereifrig. „Ich weiß, dass viele nicht verstehen können, dass gerade wir zwei uns gefunden haben, wir können es ja manchmal selbst nicht glauben“, er lacht gezwungen und wirft einen Blick zu Malfoy hinüber, als würde er sich vergewissern, auch wirklich das Richtige zu sagen, „aber es hätte nicht besser kommen können.“  
„Mit Harry wird es nie langweilig“, stimmt Malfoy ihm zu und nimmt Potters Hand in seine. „Ich kann mir niemand anderen mehr in meinem Leben vorstellen.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten schließe ich unser überaus aufschlussreiches Gespräch. Niemals würde ich mir anmaßen, über die Beziehung anderer Menschen zu urteilen, aber diese Unterhaltung lässt mich mit einem überaus unguten Gefühl zurück. Werfen Sie jetzt einen Blick auf die Bilder des prominentesten Liebespaares des Landes und lassen Sie es mich wissen: Was denken Sie über diese ungleiche Verbindung?  
  
„Sind der Held und der Todesser wie Rührstab und Kessel oder wie Dementor und Patronus? Schicken Sie jetzt Ihre Eule!“ Fassungslos ließ Harry die Zeitung sinken und sah zu Draco hinüber, der sich nur mit Shorts bekleidet auf dem breiten Bett räkelte. Durch die großen Bogenfenster fielen  die Strahlen der tief stehenden Sonne und malten sanfte Muster auf Dracos nackten Rücken, so dass Harry nicht länger widerstehen konnte und die Zeitung achtlos beiseite warf, ehe er zu Draco aufs Bett krabbelte und mit der Nase über die sonnenwarme Haut strich.  
  
„Kannst du es glauben?“, fragte er leise und leckte über die kleine Kuhle hinter Dracos Ohr.  
„Hm“, machte Draco und griff hinter sich, um eine Hand in Harrys Nacken zu legen und ihn so an Ort und Stelle zu halten. „Du bist ein tragischer Held mit zersplitterter Seele und ich entweder dein strahlender Ritter in dunkler Not oder das Verderben, das dich zu einem Leben in ewiger Dunkelheit verdammt. Such es dir aus.“  
  
„Hm“, machte auch Harry und strich die feinen Härchen in Dracos Nacken beiseite. „Ich kann es nicht fassen!“, rief er dann aus und ließ sich neben Draco auf die Matratze fallen. „Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so dumm sein?“  
  
„Hör auf zu meckern und komm wieder her“, murrte Draco und rollte sich auf die Seite. „Es ist Weihnachten, wir sind weit weg von London und haben dieses riesige Bett ganz für uns allein.“ Er schlang die Arme um Harrys Oberkörper und zog ihn bestimmend an sich. „Vergiss Rita Kimmkorn.“  
  
Lachend drehte Harry sich in Dracos Armen herum, so dass sie Nase an Nase lagen. Dracos Atem kitzelte auf seiner Oberlippe und seine Augen schienen direkt bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken zu können. „Du hast Recht“, flüsterte Harry und leckte neckend über Dracos Lippen. „Vergiss Rita Kimmkorn. Lass uns lieber Weihnachten feiern.“  
„Ich hab auch schon eine gute Idee, wo wir mit Feiern anfangen können“, grinste Draco und ließ seine Hand auf Harrys Rücken Stück für Stück tiefer wandern.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin mit deiner Idee einverstanden.“  
  
„Lass uns feiern, Harry.“  
„Lass uns feiern, Draco.“


End file.
